fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostverse Stories/War Hero
War Hero is the first episode of Ghostverse Stories, dealing with Taikari's place in the galaxy as a newfound war hero. Script A ship lands in some sort of city in space as Taikari, Keraniza, Zerrik, Gralnin, and Vor'nal walk out of it. The nearby technicians can be seen whispering to each other in shock. Taikari: Well, it's been a while, but I finally got us to Neolight. Just as I promised. Keraniza: That was like a year ago... Gralnin: Well, at least we're here. No more wars, no more fighting. Just a couple of friends relaxing. Zerrik: So, Taikari, you know a place? Taikari smirked in response. ---- Taikari's group entered the Dripping Bottle bar that was seen in Zalvar Online. As they walk through, the usual mercenaries there seem to be looking at Taikari differently. Vor'nal: You come here often? Taikari: Yeah, I did until the war. Taikari's group sits down at a table as the volant bartender walks up to the table. Bartender: I knew I'd see you around here again. Taikari: Well, things change, don't they? Bartender: They sure do. First round's on the house. As the bartender leaves, the group begins to chat. Keraniza: So the wedding's in two days. We going? Gralnin: Why wouldn't we? They're good friends. Vor'nal: Yeah, we'd miss out if we didn't go. Taikari: Anyways, it kinda seems different here. People aren't giving me as much shit as they used to. Zerrik: What do you mean? Taikari: Back when I frequented this place, people would always give me dirty looks and challenge me to fights. I used to be extremely ruthless. Keraniza: Ruthless? Taikari: Let's just say I killed my employers if they cheaped out. It's vicious out here. Only the strongest survive. Gralnin: Well, you made it, didn't you? Taikari: Yeah I did, but people pretty much hated my guts. Two armored soldiers approach the table, with ornately-designed armor. Soldier 1: We've been looking for you Taikari. Taikari: Great. What does the council want from me now? Soldier 2: Actually, they'd like to make amends. Your actions in the war haven't gone unnoticed by Neolight. ---- Within an alley, two cloaked figures watch Taikari and her group walk through the streets. "There's the target. We can take her out now." "Patience. She told us to bide our time. Besides, they've got guards with them." "Very well. I'll detatch the cannon limb then." "Use the sword one. Cannons are useless here." ---- Taikari and her allies are sitting at a table eating, with three individuals at the head of it. The most prominent of these is a suited sulkrik. Taikari: So you're Councillor Vaknesh. The leader of the Neolight Council. Vaknesh: Indeed. I have to say Taikari, you've proven to be quite elusive over the years. Taking out our operatives, disrupting our operations, and being EXTREMELY difficult to track down. I can't name the amount of agents of ours you've killed. Keraniza: Hey, she probably had a good reason to take them out! This place is pretty vicious you know. Vaknesh gives Keraniza a stern stare as Taikari gulps. Vaknesh: A Catonea? I never thought I'd see your species here. Hell, I never knew your species was near-extinct. Keraniza: Near-extinct? There's the whole New Zeonian Republic! Vaknesh: Well, we've been receiving news from the universe beyond this galaxy. Information that your race's homeworld was destroyed by some...idiot. Keraniza expresses a face of shock as Taikari pats her on the back. Vaknesh: The point is, let's put the past aside. You five managed to end a war that's been going on for years. If it wasn't for you, who knows what shit we'd be in? Taikari: Fair. So does that mean I'm...pardoned? Vaknesh: You could say that. But really, it's more than that. Vor'nal: Oh? Vaknesh: We'd like to...hire your little group for some work of ours. Clearly you've changed Taikari. I'm sure you'd like to help out. Taikari: Well, we're willing to do a few things for you, but not everything you ask. We'd like SOME independence, you know? Vaknesh: Fair. Call me at any time and we can work something out. ---- Taikari's group walks down the street, heading back to the ship. Taikari looks at Keraniza in concern. Taikari: You doing okay? Seemed like that conversation kinda got to you. Keraniza: Eh, it's fine. It was bound to happen anyways. Maybe there are some Catoneas outside of this galaxy. Or hell, Beorns. Gralnin: That bear species you told us about? Weren't even more of them massacred by Zeon's destruction? Keraniza: I believe so, but who knows? Maybe there's a few survivors. Two figures jump from an alley, with cybernetic limbs and a robotic look to them. Yet, they seem to be living beings. Assassin 1: So, the war hero shows herself. Assassin 2: The boss wants you gone, y'know? Taikari: Well, it'll take more than that to beat me. Taikari pulls out her pistols, spinning them around her fingers before turning to face her foes. She then fires a round at both of the assassins, knocking them back. The other members of the group attempt to intervene, but she simply smirks. Taikari: Don't worry. I've got this. Keraniza: Be careful. One of the assassins lunges at Taikari with a sword-like limb, but she parries the blow with a blade on the end of her armor. Parrying it, she knocks them into their ally, right onto the ground. She then pulls her sword off of her back and points them at the duo. Keraniza, standing with the rest of the group, seems impressed. Taikari: Last words? Assassin 2: We've only begun our work here. Taikari stabs one of the assassins in the chest as the other runs off hurriedly. She then kneels down and analyzes the body. Vor'nal: This is weird. Seems like their arms are interconnectable pieces. I remember seeing some tech like this a while back on my homeworld. Zerrik: Maybe we should take this back to the ship and analyze it. I feel like this won't be the last we see of these guys. ---- Aboard the ship, Taikari is sitting on her usual chair, spinning her pistols around. Keraniza walks over to her, smiling. Keraniza: Hey, you kinda impressed me there with that fight against the two assassins. Taikari: Thanks. It wasn't much. There's been tougher battles I've fought. Keraniza: Anyways, I guess I kinda want to...thank you for everything that's happened. Taikari: How so? Keraniza: Well, you gave me a sense of purpose after we left Keranor. You showed me that as long as I fight for what I believe in, things will go well. You're also one of my closest friends, and I respect that. Taikari smirks slightly as she looks at Keraniza in respect. The two of them seem happy, and the credits roll. Post-Credits Scene The remaining assassin stands before a hologram of another mechanical-looking figure. This one seems to resemble a krexxon, but looks to be more machinelike. Assassin: Doomulus Xyne, we failed to take out the target. Doomulus Xyne clenches his mechanical fist as he looks towards the assassin. Doomulus Xyne: It's merely a setback. From what I've heard, she's notoriously hard to eliminate. Assassin: Shall I move my operations to Ascerth? Doomulus Xyne: Right away. I have to report to Thai immediately regarding a major breakthrough. Category:Subpages